


Passion

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Camus is a hornydog, Graphic Description of Sex, M/M, Milo is prince of seduction, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma noite de sábado na vida de Milo de Escorpião. Seus pensamentos sobre como era a vida de solteiro e agora. Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation. Passion pertence a Rod Stewart. Utilizei a música e os personagens sem fins lucrativos, apenas para nossa diversão.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

**PASSION**

 

 

_Somebody somewhere_

_Alguém em algum lugar_

_In the heat of the night_

_No calor da noite_

_Looking pretty dangerous_

_Parecendo lindo e mortal_

_Running out of patience_

_Fugindo da calmaria_

 

Milo passa devagar pelas ruas cheias de gente no centro de Atenas. Ele está de moto, vestido em couro preto, justo o suficiente pra modelar seu corpo e chamar a atenção. Seu cabelo amarrado num laço frouxo escapa por baixo do capacete e ajuda a atrair mais os olhares, tanto femininos quanto masculinos... É sábado à noite e o centro está fervendo, um caldeirão de desejos, todo mundo está à caça...

 

_Tonight in the city_

_À noite na cidade_

_You won’t find any pity_

_Você não vai encontrar nenhuma piedade_

_Hearts are being twisted_

_Os corações vão sendo retorcidos_

_Another love cheated, cheated_

_Outro amor iludido, iludido_

 

Milo dá uma risadinha. Ele também era como esses corações solitários, todo sábado vestido para matar, em busca de um pouco de emoção, momentos fugazes de prazer, palavras vazias de amor, ilusão para amenizar o vazio da dor. Agora ele não precisa mais procurar.

 

_In the bars and the cafes, passion_

_Nos bares e nos cafés, paixão_

_In the streets and the alleys, passion_

_Nas ruas e nos becos, paixão_

_A lot of pretending, passion_

_Um monte de fingimento, paixão_

_Everybody searching, passion_

_Todo mundo procurando, paixão_

 

Quando chega na loja de conveniência, ele para e desce. Sua figura bela e máscula chama a atenção. Se ele já parecia bonito de capacete, agora andando pelos corredores em busca do que veio comprar, os belos cabelos loiros gingando pelas costas arrancam suspiros. Enquanto ele para em frente à geladeira pra escolher e pegar umas garrafas de vinho, uma garota esbarra ‘sem querer’ nele pra depois comentar com as amigas, entre risinhos “E ainda é cheiroso!” Pois um rapaz mais atrevido quer ajudá-lo a escolher o vinho, para tomarem juntos em seu apartamento depois. Milo abre a porta da geladeira, pega outro e sorri, se desculpando:

 

-Querido, parece uma proposta muito boa. Mas você está gastando saliva com a pessoa errada. Eu vim comprar o vinho que meu marido pediu. Ele está na nossa casa, fazendo o jantar. E é com ele que eu vou apreciar o vinho e a noite. Com licença... e boa sorte!

 

_Once in love you’re never out of danger_

_Uma vez apaixonado você nunca está fora de perigo_

_One hot night spent with a stranger_

_Uma noite caliente passada com um estranho_

_All you wanted was somebody to hold on to yeah_

_Tudo que você queria era alguém pra te abraçar, yeah_

_Passion (4x)_

_Paixão_

 

Pagando, Milo sentiu as costas queimando ainda com os olhares. Sorriu mais uma vez. Essa vida, nunca mais. Agora tinha seu Camus, seu lar, um lugar pra voltar, alguém pra cuidar de si, pra ele tomar conta, tinham suas diferenças, oh, sim. Mas amar não é viver num paraíso idiota. É caminhar dia a dia com as diferenças, lidando com elas, convivendo com elas, entendendo porque elas existem e como elas são preciosas.

 

_New York, Moscow, passion_

_Hong Kong, Tokyo, passion_

_Paris and Bangkok, passion_

_A lotta people ain’t got, passion_

_Um monte de pessoas não tem, paixão_

 

Voltou pra casa com o coração leve. Aquela vida de baladas não lhe dava tanta saudades quanto ele achou que teria. Quando queria ‘ferver’ levava o geladinho pra talhar. Riu com vontade desse pensamento. E o sério Camus se dispôs a aprender como se divertir pelo menos um pouco...

 

_Hear it in the radio, passion_

_Ouça no radio, paixão_

_Read it in the papers, passion_

_Leia nos jornais, paixão_

_Hear it in the churches, passion_

_Ouça nas igrejas, paixão_

_See it in the school yards, passion_

_Veja nos patios, paixão_

 

Camus ouviu o assovio do amado voltando e sorriu. Ele estava de bom humor, aliás, quando Milo estava de mau humor? Algumas vezes, mas o resmungão da casa era ele. Colocou o jantar na mesa assim que ouviu a porta se abrir. Milo pousou a garrafa de vinho no centro e admirou o ruivo. Ele estava com uma regata azul escura e uma calça capri branca, os pés em sandálias de couro, o cabelo solto, somente a franja presa. Precisou se concentrar, porque Camus estava falando...

 

-... e encontrou o que estava procurando?

 

-Há muito tempo, geladinho... – respondeu o Escorpião, envolvendo a cintura do marido. – Me diz, você é sempre gostoso assim, ou hoje eu to enxergando melhor?

 

Camus não pode evitar o rubor nas bochechas. Ainda tentou ser racional.

 

-Milo, o jantar vai esfriar e o vinho vai esquentar.

 

-Nada que não tenha conserto. Mas exatamente agora, neste exato minuto, meu tesão me diz que ele tem prioridades sobre tudo.

 

-C’est vrai?

 

-Verdade absoluta, como o seu zerinho, querido. – e atacou o pescoço do francês, disposto a deixar marca.

 

_Once in love you’re never out of danger_

_Uma vez apaixonado você nunca está fora de perigo_

_One hot night spent with a stranger_

_Uma noite caliente passada com um estranho_

_All you wanted was somebody to hold on to yeah_

_Tudo que você queria era alguém pra te abraçar, yeah_

(bis)

 

Camus se arrepiou inteiro, hoje Milo estava mais que disposto. Mas ele não ia entregar os pontos sem luta. Colocou as mãos na camisa vermelha de Milo e abriu, os botões voando pra todos os lados. Mordeu o peito largo e enfiou uma perna entre as do outro, esfregando. Isso atiçou um pouco mais o Escorpião, que mordeu o lábio inferior.

 

-É assim, Cammy?

 

-Non, mon ange... Vai ficar pior!!

 

Milo deixou a camisa acabada escorregar para o chão enquanto Camus atacava seus mamilos. Puxou os cabelos avermelhados, ronronando de gosto. Mais sentiu que viu, sua calça voar pela sala, e parecia que ela era acompanhada por uma peça azul...

 

-Não vejo nada piorar para o meu lado e... ZEUS!

 

O grito foi dado ao sentir seu membro envolvido por uma boca quente enquanto suas bolas esfriavam na palma da mão gelada de Camus. Milo sentiu que ia grudar no teto, feito gato. Ele precisava reverter o jogo. Com muita força de vontade, se curvou pra frente e mordeu as costas do ruivo, procurando fazer um dedo avançar pelo ‘cofrinho’. Camus parou para empinar a bunda, facilitando para Milo sair do bem-bom e atacá-lo.

 

Logo estavam os dois no chão da copa, embolados num 69. Aonde a língua e os dentes alcançaram, deixaram um rastro de manchas roxas. Estavam num embate quem ia amolecer primeiro, ganho por quem sabia utilizar melhor as armas que possuía: Camus.

 

Milo tentou se segurar ao máximo, mas gozou antes, amolecendo o corpo. Camus se levantou, belíssimo nu e ereto e pegou o amado nos braços, levando para o quarto na velocidade da luz, colocando-o na cama:

 

-Pode ser sexy e tudo, mas transar no chão duro não é comigo.

 

O Escorpião sorriu, admirando o corpo ao seu lado. Tinham a noite toda, a vida toda, ele podia ceder aquela vez... Ele até adorava abrir as pernas para o geladinho. Um vulcão da Sibéria, capaz de explodir em lava e gelo ao mesmo tempo... Gemeu ao sentir Camus o preparando para a invasão.

 

_Alone in your bed at night, passion_

_Sozinho na cama, à noite, paixão_

_It’s half past midnight, passion_

_É meia noite e meia, paixão_

_As you turn out your sidelight, passion_

_Quando você apaga seu abajur, paixão_

_Something ain’t right, passion_

_Algo não está certo, paixão_

 

Apenas há a luz do luar entrando pela janela, mas Milo não precisa de mais nenhuma iluminação. Ele já conhece o corpo sobre o seu de cor e salteado, cada músculo, cada nervo, cada área sensível. E são essas áreas sensíveis de Camus que ele procura arranhar e beijar, enquanto é penetrado com vigor e paixão.

 

“Zeus, os sons e os cheiros desse quarto! Não deve haver visão mais linda que meu homem suado, arfando e gemendo meu nome...” – pensam os dois, minutos antes de alcançarem o clímax.

 

Mas Camus nem imagina que Milo gosta mesmo é do depois. Depois, quando não há pressa em se levantar e se vestir. Quando ele não precisa abraçar o travesseiro, dormir e acordar sozinho. O depois, quando ele sente a caricia em suas costas ou o cafuné em seus cabelos...

 

_There’s no passion, there’s no passion_

_Não há paixão, não há paixão_

_There’s no passion, I need passion_

_Não há paixão, eu preciso de paixão_

_You need passion, we need passion_

_Você precisa de paixão, nós precisamos de paixão_

_Can’t live without passion,_

_Não podemos viver sem paixão_

_Won’t live without passion_

_Não vamos viver sem paixão_

 

Houve uma época em que sua vida era vazia. Houve uma época em que sua vida era fria. Mas a paixão chegou e envolveu tudo, preenchendo e aquecendo. E agora ela transbordava. Os amantes na cama se beijaram, se olhando nos olhos. Lá estava ela, num fogo que não tinha fim.

 

Even the president needs passion

Até o presidente precisa de paixão

Everybody I know needs some passion

Todo mundo que eu conheço precisa de paixão

Some people die and kill for passion

Todo mundo mata e morre pela paixão

Nobody admits they need passion

Ninguém admite que precisa de paixão

Some people are scared of passion

Algumas pessoas tem medo da paixão.

 

-Não está com fome?

 

-Um pouco, mas acho que a preguiça é maior...

 

-Quer comer na cama?

 

-QUERO!! Um ruivinho com chantilly, por favor...

 

-Milucho...

 

-Diz, diz que eu sou seu “ _infant terrible_ ”... eu adoro quando você diz que eu não tenho jeito...

 

-Mon ange... você não tem jeito...

 

-Claro que tenho... quer ver como eu tenho um jeitinho de te pegar? Hum?

 

-Quero... – Camus fechou os olhos, virou o pescoço e abriu os lábios.

 

Milo quase se derreteu. Fechou os olhos também e beijou aquela boca vermelha e carnuda, começando tudo de novo...

 

_Passion, passion..._

 

 

N/A: Até sei que dava um angst legal, mas hoje o clima era outro... Iiih, o geladinho pegando fogo!! 18/03/2007.

 


End file.
